Stealing Cinderella
by JusticeIsBlind13
Summary: Harry has plans to propose to Hermione. Hermione's dad has a heart to heart with him first. Song fic to Chuck Wicks 'Stealing Cinderella


**Chuck Wicks - Stealing Cinderella Lyrics**

_**I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf  
**_

Harry had a ring in his pocket. The ring was a beautiful cluster with a marquee cut sapphire (the sapphire was 4 karats) the diamonds on either side of the sapphire were cut into marquees as well (both were 2 karats each). Now it wasn't any secret that he wanted to marry Hermione Jane Granger. They were Hogwarts sweethearts. When Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione was right there by his side, fighting off Death Eaters, so Harry could finish off the Worst Dark wizard since the time of Grindlewald.

Harry knew that Hermione was an old fashion kind of girl, so he figured that asking permission for her hand would make it seem even more romantic. He would do anything for her and she knew it. The moment he walked in the door (Harry knew Hermione's work schedule and he knew that she was scheduled to work at the hospital that day) Hermione's dad, David, was hostile to him. Harry gulped but continued in. They sat down on recliners opposite of each other and just stared at each other.

"I'll be right back" David said. Harry just nodded. David left the living room. Harry looked around and saw pictures of Hermione at several ages. It was like her life in photographs. Harry looked through them.

_**She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
**_

In one she looked to be around two and was in a blue dress with a crown on her head. Hermione had a wand slash septor in her hand and seemed to be going to a Halloween party. She was pretending to Cinderella and she looked like it was one of the best times of her two year old life.

In another picture, She looked liked was six or seven, Hermione was decked out in wrist guards, elbow pads, knee pads, and a helmet. She was on a bike. The bike its self was purple and pink with a purple backpack on the handle bars. On the white tires were purple and pink little things on the spokes, as well as white training wheels. Pink and purple streamers were coming out of the ends of the handle bars. Hermione's safety equipment was purple as well. Her dark blue long sleeve tee shirt was going back from the wind. Her hair was in a low pony tail just underneath her helmet. Harry imagined that this would have been her first bike ride.

Then the next one had Hermione, age 8 or 9, in leopard print PJ's, that had a kitty with a crown on it that said 'Daddy's little Princess'. Hermione had a pillow in one hand and was in mid-air. It was obvious that she was looking for a pillow fight.

The one after that was a picture of a small Hermione dressed in a flower girl dress at a wedding reception. David was bent over holding Hermione's hands and they appeared to dancing.

_**  
I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be  
**_

Harry leaned into the photos to get a better look when David came back without Harry knowing.

"Now ain't she something son?" David said loudly. Harry Jumped.

"Yes she's quite a woman" Harry said. David just stared at Harry like he'd just grown another head. That's when the idea dawned on him that David wasn't ready to give up his daughter. Harry realized that Hermione would always be-

_**  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
**_

In all those pictures Harry saw the innocence of a child, a child untouched by war. A child growing up with love. In those pictures it showed the girl that was to become a woman. A woman famous for helping to vanquish the dark lord that plagued the Wizarding world. She was also the brightest witch in all of the UK.

"You know I never thought this day would come. I never thought that the day would come when I would come when I have to give up my little girl." David said Harry knew that he was Prince Charming to Hermione. In fact she often called him that. Harry know knew that He was just stealing Cinderella and sweeping her off her feet...and riding away from her father._**  
**_

_**He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too  
**_

He slapped Harry on the shoulder and yelled something.

"Hermione come out here!"

Harry had a look of shock; he had expected Hermione to be at St. Mungo's right at that moment. Hermione came out of her room at the end of the hall.

"Yes Dad?" Hermione asked as she walked toward them.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked.

"Mina what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well my dad and my mom live here, My old room is here, I came to get a few things from my old room. Now answer my question. Why are _you_ here?" Hermione asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"I came to talk to your father. Now why are you here? I thought that you had to work today." He said.

"Today I was off. Didn't you read my note?" Hermione said.

"What note?" Harry said sounding confused. Hermione sighed.

"I left a note telling you that I was off today because I was going to help my mother with some things." Hermione said annoyed. "I'll talk to you in a little bit daddy and I'll you at home tonight" After Hermione said her temporary good-byes she gave Father a hug. That's when Harry saw that Hermione would always be-

_**  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**_

Harry knew that her father would still see Hermione as his little angel, the apple of his eye, the Princess Cinderella. Harry knew that David Granger would always see Hermione as his little princess. Harry knew that until the day he died, he would always be the person that stole Cinderella.


End file.
